Miranda, not the 3rd wheel anymore
by klr06
Summary: Miranda always feels like she is the 3rd wheel, but that is all about to change...


Miranda, not the 3rd wheel anymore...  
  
Miranda is sitting in her room talking to Lizzie and Gordo on the phone. They are all talking about their first 9th grade dance and how it was only 4 days away. Lizzie and Gordo started to talk about their science project and how it was due soon. They thought it would be a good idea if they got together tomorrow after school to finish it. After they talked out the plans they ask Miranda how her project was going. She really didn't want to talk about it since Lizzie and Gordo were paired together and she was left out and had to be paired with the new kid, so she just smiled and said fine. After a while of talking they all said their goodbyes and goodnights and got off the phone with each other.  
  
The next day in school Miranda was on her way to the bathroom when her partner for the project stopped her,  
  
"Hey." said Billy out of breath  
"Oh, hi." Said Miranda surprised.  
"Listen, I thought we could do the project tonight and my house is  
being painted so I was wondering if we could do it at your house."  
Said Billy.  
"Sure." Said Miranda.  
"Okay, great! I will be there around 6." Said Billy.  
"Greeeaaaattt!" Miranda said. Miranda went into the bathroom very mad with Lizzie and Gordo for ditching her. She knew that they all couldn't have been partners but Lizzie and Gordo always pair up and leave her to be last picked. Miranda forgot when she was headed to the bathroom in the first place and left to go to lunch. At lunch she sat with Lizzie and Gordo, Miranda wasn't talking much and wasn't eating any of her food so Gordo asks Miranda what is bothering her while Lizzie is grabbing some napkins to clean up her drink that just spilt. Miranda knew that she could talk to Gordo about everything but she figured that Gordo wouldn't understand, so she shook her head and told him that nothing was bothering her. After lunch was science, their last class of the day which Miranda was not looking forward to because in today's class they are giving the whole class period to work on their projects. But Miranda just looked at the positive side to this and thought that she could get the project done in class and not have to do it later that day because she heard that her partner got into trouble at his old school. And while was thinking about this the later bell rang so she ran to class only the see Billy's seat empty. She walked up to Mrs. Wakefield desk and asks her where Bill was, she told Miranda that Bill had to leave early to go to the doctors. Miranda has never felt so miserable in her life, so best friends leave her, she gets paired with the trouble maker, and her only chance keeping her house the way it is and not let it be torn apart has flew out the window... She then took her seat and worked on her part of the project dreading the afternoon bell. After class Lizzie and Gordo said goodbye to Miranda and Miranda just lifted her head and unhappily said bye.  
  
At 6 o'clock on the dot Miranda's doorbell rang and in came Billy. They sit down in the family room and work on their project for a 1 hour or 2 until they become hungry and decide to order pizza. Since Miranda and Billy worked hard on their project and since they were almost done they took a brake. Miranda didn't think that Billy came off as a bad guy, and she thought that he was really nice. She became really comfortable with him and decided to ask him about the rumor she heard, he wasn't surprised that she asks that, but to her surprise he told her that he did get into trouble. He told her about this time he got into a fight with this boy and punched him really hard in the ear and deafened him. She was really shocked but at the same time she felt bad for him and how he has to live with that for his whole life. She asks him what him and the boy fought about and he acted as if she crossed the line and he just got up and opened the door for the pizza guy. Miranda gave the pizza guy his money and started wondering what Billy and that boy fought about but then shook her head and realized that it was none of her business. They sat down and eat the pizza and were talking about everything and laughing most of the night away. They quickly finished up what they had left of the project and finished the pizza. As Miranda walked Billy she realized that he is just staring at her. She asks if she has something on her face but he says nothing. She is becoming impatient and demands to know. He than sweetly brushes his lips into hers. She is taken away by him and all she can do is smile, he than smiles back and says goodbye. 


End file.
